The present invention relates to navigation and, more particularly, to obtaining fuel before returning a rental vehicle.
Transportation in today's society is a tool and/or luxury for several participants. For example, people use cars or other vehicles for daily activities, such as going to work and coming home, running errands, and visiting friends and family. Vehicles are also utilized for vacations and business trips.
Rental vehicle services provide vehicles to people for a number of situations. For example, if a person does not want to use his or her car for a trip, a rental vehicle may be acquired. Or, if a person takes a plane to a location, a rental vehicle may be obtained for driving around or reaching other destinations after arriving at the location.
When renting a rental vehicle, terms and conditions of use of the rental vehicle and return of the rental vehicle are agreed upon. For example, a rental vehicle service provider may require that the gasoline tank of the rental vehicle be full before returning the rental vehicle, and if the rental vehicle is returned without a full gasoline tank, an extra fee or charge may be applied.
However, sometimes a person renting a rental vehicle may forget to get gasoline before returning the rental vehicle, may not know how to get to a gasoline station, may not have enough time to look for a gasoline station, and/or may waste time and gasoline searching for a gasoline station. Also, the person renting the rental vehicle may be unaware of ideally or conveniently located gasoline stations and how to navigate to them before returning the rental vehicle to a rental service return location.